


Morgan's Booty

by dastiel_gal (rock_chick), rock_chick



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_chick/pseuds/dastiel_gal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_chick/pseuds/rock_chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks like debauchery made flesh, and Jeff would needs be a saint to resist the temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgan's Booty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/profile)[**blindfold_spn**](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/) [here](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/3417.html?thread=4069977#t4069977) for the prompt _Pirates! Come on you know you want to - bottom!Jensen with either Jeff, Jared, or Misha. Maybe a hint of non-con with other characters and then just a bit of seduction and manipulation to get Jensen into the Captain's hammock!_ The overblown, bodice-ripping, faux-period purple prose is, naturally, entirely intentional. Also, I have no shame, not even over the godawful pun in the title. XDDD

"Take it onboard, lads, all of it. But no broaching any of those barrels until sunset, understand?"

Jeff grins broadly and swings himself up the steps onto deck, leaving his crew to deal with the spoils. He's having a very good day; they all are. A good chase on a fine day, followed by a rousing fight. Easy enough that there was no doubt who would win, but hard enough to get a man's blood up. Booze and booty all round. And, speaking of booty...

Across the deck, a gaggle of his men are having a little amusement with the younger, more attractive members of the bested crew. Jeff doesn't condone abuse of captives under normal circumstances, but he turns a blind eye straight after a fight. Preventing a battle-wild crew from letting off steam is asking for mutiny, and he's a pragmatic man. One of them notices him standing there.

"Captain Morgan! We've got a pretty one here. You want first turn, sir?"

Jeff's about to shake his head without a thought, but then a struggling figure is pushed to the front. He's obviously been putting up a fight - there's a bruise on his cheek, his lip is swollen and his hands have been tied behind him - but he's still lovely. That in itself would usually be little enough to tempt Jeff, but coupled with the clothing in disarray, the rumpled hair, and the face flushed with fury... well, he looks like debauchery made flesh, and Jeff would needs be a saint to resist the temptation. He approaches the group.

"What's your name, boy?"

There's no reply but a glare and a sneer. Jeff can't allow that to pass, not in front of his crew. He grasps the lad's ponytail and uses it to pull his head back, hard. The boy gasps but doesn't lower his eyes, and there's a brief battle of wills before the lad drops his gaze.

"Jensen." One of the crew kicks his leg. "...sir."

The pretty looks, and all that spirit too? This one is going to give Jeff some fine bedsport. He finds himself entirely disinclined to share with his crew.

"You're coming with us whether you like it or not, lad, but you've got a choice. Me, or them."

The crew nudge each other, grope and heckle their captive, making boastful promises of their intentions towards him which Jeff is sure they will keep if the lad is such a fool as to pick them. Jensen looks utterly horrified, and Jeff has to suppress a smile. He's seen intelligence in Jensen's eyes, and he knows he's the better option.

"I... You. Sir." Jensen's voice cracks, reluctance written on his face. He certainly doesn't want to be passed around the crew, but nor does he want Jeff. Yet.

"Sorry, me lads. Captain gets first pick of the loot." There's a discontented rumble amongst the crew, and Jeff scowls at them. "I say he's _mine_. Any of you deckswabs touches him, they'll answer to me! Gibbs, take him to my cabin and lock him in."

Jensen is hauled off to Jeff's ship, and Jeff busies himself with the transfer of cargo. When they have everything worth taking, they disable the rudder and leave the first mate lying tied up on deck, with a pocket knife and the brig key a few yards away. It will be two or three hours before he frees himself and lets his crew out, and by the time their ship is mended, Jeff and his lads will be far, far away.

When Jeff enters his cabin, Jensen is perched disconsolately on the edge of his bunk, hands still tied behind him. Someone has cleaned him up and combed his hair back into a black ribbon. He jumps a little as Jeff shuts the door behind him. He's evidently had time to think about his predicament, and now with his temper cooled, he's looking nervous and afraid. Jeff isn't the sort of man to like his bedfellows terrified, however, so he sets himself to making the lad feel more comfortable.

He draws him to the table, and the dinner that's been laid out there. He's not sure of Jensen's compliance yet, so instead of loosing his arms, Jeff feeds him cold meat, potatoes and pickles from his own plate. Jensen pinks up in shame at being fed like a child, but eats nonetheless. Jeff ensures that he washes it down with a few good swills of newly-plundered burgundy.

When the meal is finished and cleared away, and the lamps lit, Jeff gives his final orders for the night to Gibbs - ending with instructions that he is not to be disturbed until morning, come hell or high water - and then they are alone again. Jeff goes to lock the door.

"Come here, lad."

Jensen hesitates, flushing. Jeff can read his face like a book. The boy knows he agreed to this, knows it's better than the alternative, but... Jeff suspects him of innocence, in body if not in mind. He fights the wicked grin that wants to spread itself across his face.

"Come, come, Jensen. I won't hurt you."

Jensen holds back a moment longer, then stands with a sigh and approaches Jeff. Jeff smiles at him, reaches out a hand to stroke down his cheek and along his jaw. Jensen trembles against his hand, which definitely stiffens Jeff's... resolve. He spends a minute or two stroking the lad's face and hair; when he scratches gently at his scalp, Jensen's eyes flutter closed. Jeff tips the lad's face upwards with a knuckle under his chin, and swoops in with a kiss. Jensen twists his face away and tries to retreat, but Jeff slides an arm around him, big hand cupping his backside, and draws him back in.

"You're mine, lad. You consented to it, remember?"

Jensen gulps and nods reluctantly, head down. Jeff strokes and soothes with one hand, albeit the other one has firm hold of Jensen.

"It's not my wish to hurt you, Jensen, but I _will_ have you. It will go easier if you stop fighting me. I can make it pleasurable for you, even."

He kisses Jensen again, without resistance this time; brings all his experience to bear on the lad, and feels him slowly relax. He licks, nibbles, slides his tongue into Jensen's mouth, and smiles when he hears the first, hard-won moan from him.

He starts running his free hand over the boy, enjoying the resulting shivers, and when Jensen is finally returning his kiss unstintingly, he begins working his hand under the clothes to stroke bare skin. Jensen gasps and twitches at that, wide-eyed and entirely irresistible, and Jeff growls and chews on his neck. That makes the lad buck his hips, and Jeff's delighted to feel Jensen's manhood swelling against his own.

He manoeuvres them towards his bunk, stripping the clothes off his boy as they go. He pushes Jensen facedown while he undoes his bonds. The sight of his smooth, bare rump pulls a groan of desire from Jeff. He quickly tugs the vest and shirt off his arms, leaving him completely naked. Jeff enjoys the view while he unbuttons himself and disrobes quickly, then crawls over to lie full-length on top of the lad, letting him feel Jeff's hard mast against him. Jensen gasps and writhes, passive and beautiful under him.

Jeff reaches into a nook at the bedhead and pulls out a jar of ointment. He dips his fingers in, then rubs them together, his body heat melting it to oil. He murmurs soothingly to Jensen as he slides his hand between firm buttocks and rubs gently at his arsehole. Jensen moans and shudders, unconsciously pressing back against Jeff's fingers. It's been a while since Jeff had a virgin, and he'd forgotten how utterly delicious the deflowering can be. He strokes and teases until Jensen is insensate with desire, pushing back desperately against his hand, begging wordlessly for more.

Jeff is more than happy to oblige him, and slips one finger in, oil smoothing his way. He works his finger until Jensen has loosened, then adds another. He makes sure to angle his fingers to rub over the secret spot inside, to the boy's evident pleasure. When Jensen's passion has been stoked to a roaring flame, Jeff anoints his member thoroughly and slides it along the valley of Jensen's arse.

"Lie easy for me, sweetheart. I'll take it slow."

Jensen twists his head round to look at Jeff. "Yes, sir", he whispers.

That evidence of submission tests Jeff's control to the last degree, but he keeps himself within bounds. He pushes his flushed manhood against Jensen's entrance, feeling a slight resistance before the muscle gives way before him and he slides gently home. Jensen cries out, half in desire and half in discomfort. Jeff holds himself still for a few moments, gentles the boy until he quietens, then starts to move. He works one hand under Jensen's hip and grasps him, stroking in time with the steady roll of his hips. It feels like paradise, the sensations in his cock intensified by the desperate noises and wriggles coming from under him and knowing he's the first to ever draw them out of Jensen. Jeff growls lustily and hastens his thrusts.

He manages to hold back until he's brought the lad off, crying out and shuddering in the most delightfully helpless way, then lets himself loose. He thrusts his weapon in to the hilt and spends deep inside his boy for the first time, glorying in the knowledge that it's the first of many. When they've both had time to catch their breath, Jeff rolls off and turns Jensen over into his arms.

"Do you think you made the right decision, my boy?"

Jensen is all but glowing. "Aye, captain!"


End file.
